On a wireless device, it is typical that the device receives only small portions of e-mail messages directed to a recipient, starting from the beginning, as needed to conserver bandwidth. Additional portions of the e-mail message are delivered to the user on an as needed basis. For example, as the user scrolls down on a received email message, the device can fetch from a mail server (e.g., by way of an auto-more feature) text as needed. By only providing portions of the e-mail messages network and device resources are conserved. For example RFC 4550 entitled Internet Email to Support Diverse Service Environments (Lemonade) Profile defines extensions that allows mobile devices that are constrained in memory, bandwidth, processing power to efficiently use Internet Mail Access Protocol (IMAP) and Mail Submission protocols to access and submit mail. This includes the ability to forward received mail without needing to download and upload the mail, to optimize submission and conserve resources. Push-email based systems may only send parts or portions of an e-mail message to the device as required, for example only e-mail header information may be sent to the device until the user opens the message at which time the body or portions of the body may be downloaded for viewing based upon device resources or as the user scrolls through the e-mail.
In scenarios where an e-mail message is forwarded, or replied to with the addition of recipients, the user may not be aware of all the content in the email if it has not been downloaded to the device or viewed by the user, resulting in potentially sensitive information in the text of the e-mail being inadvertently sent to other recipients.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods that prevent sending unread text of e-mail.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.